SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews
SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews is an internet series made by SF Debris where he reviews primarily science-fiction shows and movies. The series was picked up by TGWTG.com in October 2014. Star Trek Reviews *Voyager: Workforce Review (Part 1) (October 11th, 2014) *Voyager: Workforce Review (Part 2) (October 18th, 2014) *TNG: Disaster Review (November 1st, 2014) *Star Trek (TAS): The Magicks of Begas-Tu (November 8th, 2014) *Star Trek (DS9): Past Tense, Part 1 (November 22nd, 2014) *Star Trek (DS9): Past Tense, Part 2 (November 29th, 2014) *Star Trek (DS9): If Wishes Were Horses Review (December 6th, 2014) *TNG: The Last Outpost (December 13th, 2014) *TNG: Phantasms (December 20th, 2014) *Voyager: Endgame (December 27th, 2014) *Star Trek (TAS): The Slaver Weapon (January 11th, 2015) *TNG: When the Bough Breaks (January 17th, 2015) *Star Trek: Mirror, Mirror (January 24th, 2015) *TNG: The Wounded (February 7th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Wrongs Darker Than Death and Night (February 15th, 2015) *TNG: Sub Rosa (February 21st, 2015) *Voyager: Critical Care (February 28th, 2015) *TNG: The Quality of Life (March 7th, 2015) *Star Trek (TOS): Day of the Dove (March 14th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Body Parts (March 21st, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Homefront (March 28th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Paradise Lost (April 4th, 2015) *TNG: Redemption (April 18th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Necessary Evil (April 25th, 2015) *Voyager: Once Upon a Time (May 3rd, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Things Past (May 9th, 2015) *TNG: The Battle (May 16th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Bar Association (May 23rd, 2015) *Star Trek (TOS): Elaan of Troyus (May 30th, 2015) *Star Trek (Ent): North Star (June 6th, 2015) *Star Trek (TAS): One of Our Planets Is Missing (June 13th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Far Beyond the Stars (June 20th, 2015) *Voyager: Homestead (June 27th, 2015) *TNG: Ethics (July 4th, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Hippocratic Oath (July 11th, 2015) *Voyager: Demon (July 18th, 2015) *Voyager: Course: Oblivion (July 25th, 2015) *TNG: Frame of Mind (August 1st, 2015) *Star Trek (DS9): Inquisition (August 8th, 2015) *TNG: The Chase (August 15th, 2015) *TNG: Conundrum (October 3rd, 2015) *TNG: Power Play (October 10th, 2015) *TNG: The Next Phase (October 17th, 2015) *TNG: Preemptive Strike (October 24th, 2015) *Star Trek (TOS): Catspaw (October 31st, 2015) *Voyager: Warhead (November 7th, 2015) *Star Trek (TAS): The Survivor (November 14th, 2015) *Star Trek (VOY): Distant Origin (November 21st, 2015) *Star Trek (VOY): Dragon's Teeth (December 5th, 2015) *Star Trek (TAS): The Pirates of Orion (December 12th, 2015) *Star Trek (TNG): Justice (December 19th, 2015) *Star Trek (TOS): And the Children Shall Lead (December 25th, 2015) *Star Trek (VOY): Thirty Days (January 9th, 2016) *Star Trek (TAS): Bem (January 16th, 2016) *Star Trek (DS9): Broken Link (January 23rd, 2016) *Star Trek (TNG): Attached (January 30th, 2016) *Star Trek (TNG): Dark Page (February 6th, 2016) *Star Trek: The Trouble With Tribbles (February 13th, 2016) *Star Trek (TAS): More Tribbles, More Troubles (February 20th, 2016) *Star Trek (DS9): Apocalypse Rising (February 27th, 2016) *Star Trek (TNG): Loud as a Whisper (March 5th, 2016) *Star Trek (DS9): Way of the Warrior (March 12th, 2016) *Star Trek (DS9): Valiant (March 26th, 2016) *Star Trek (VOY): The Raven (April 2nd, 2016) *Star Trek (TAS): The Terratin Incident (April 9th, 2016) *Star Trek (VOY): Live Fast and Prosper (April 16th, 2016) *Star Trek: Shore Leave (April 23rd, 2016) *Star Trek (TAS): Once Upon a Planet (April 30th, 2016) *Star Trek (DS9): Little Green Men (May 7th, 2016) *Star Trek: Mudd's Women (May 14th, 2016) *Star Trek: I, Mudd (May 21st, 2016) *Star Trek (TAS): Mudd's Passion (May 28th, 2016) *Star Trek (TNG): Arsenal of Freedom (June 4th, 2016) *Star Trek: For The World Is Hollow (June 11th, 2016) *Star Trek (TAS): The Practical Joker (June 18th, 2016) *Star Trek: A Private Little War (June 25th, 2016) *Star Trek (VOY): Think Tank (July 2nd, 2016) Stargate Reviews *Stargate SG-1: Skaara Trilogy (November 20th, 2014) *Stargate Atlantis - A Trio of Rodney McKay Episodes (December 14th, 2014) *Stargate SG-1: Emancipation (December 26th, 2014) *Stargate SG-1: Meet the Asgard (January 22nd, 2015) *Stargate Atlantis: Underground (May 5th, 2015) *Stargate Atlantis: The Storm and the Eye (June 9th, 2015) *Stargate SG-1: A Matter of Time (November 4th, 2015) *Stargate Atlantis: The Siege (November 13th, 2015) *Stargate SG-1: Touchstone (November 18th, 2015) *Stargate SG-1: Shades of Grey (November 20th, 2015) *Stargate Atlantis: Critical Mass (December 7th, 2015) *Stargate SG-1: In the Line of Duty (December 9th, 2015) *Stargate Atlantis: Runner (January 13th, 2016) *Stargate Atlantis: Michael (January 15th, 2016) *Stargate SG-1: Tokra Part 1 (February 17th, 2016) *Stargate SG-1: Tokra Part 2 (February 24th, 2016) *Stargate Atlantis: Common Ground (March 2nd, 2016) *Stargate SG-1: Changeling (March 9th, 2016) *Stargate SG-1: Window of Opportunity (April 11th, 2016) *Stargate Atlantis: Irresistible (April 27th, 2016) *Stargate Atlantis: Before I Sleep (June 6th, 2016) *Stargate SG-1: Nemesis (June 13th, 2016) *Stargate SG-1: Small Victories (June 15th, 2016) Movie Reviews *The Man Who Changed His Mind (October 21st, 2014) *Clone Wars - Geonosis Arc (February 26th, 2015) *Dune (March 19th, 2015) *Forbidden Planet (March 31st, 2015) *Summer Wars (April 29th, 2015) *Moontrap (June 23rd, 2015) *The Iron Giant (June 30th, 2015) *In the Mouth of Madness (July 21st, 2015) *Bionicle 3 (July 28th, 2015) *The Terminator (October 7th, 2015) *RoboCop (October 14th, 2015) *Back to the Future (October 21st, 2015) *Ghostbusters (October 28th, 2015) *Titan A.E. (June 22nd, 2016) Video Game Reviews *Knights of the Old Republic (October 25th, 2014) *Dragon Age: Origins (November 15th, 2014) *Star Wars The Old Republic (Imperial Agent) First Half (November 27th, 2015) *Star Wars The Old Republic (Imperial Agent) Second Half (December 4th, 2015) Other Show Reviews *Doctor Who: Blink (November 25th, 2014) *Justice League: Meet Cadmus (December 21st, 2014) *Escaflowne: Episodes 1-4 (December 28th, 2014) *Blake's 7 (January 1st, 2015) *Full Moon o Sagashite (January 15th, 2015) *Batman & Batman Beyond: Mr. Freeze (February 10th, 2015) *Doctor Who: The Girl in the Fireplace (February 17th, 2015) *Star Wars - The Clone Wars: Grevious & Deserter (March 5th, 2015) *Blake's 7 - Time Squad (March 24th, 2015) *Twilight Zone: Where Is Everybody? (May 12th, 2015) *Doctor Who: The King's Demons (May 19th, 2015) *Twilight Zone: The Obsolete Man (May 26th, 2015) *Madoka Magicka: Rebellion (June 16th, 2015) *Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye 1 (October 1st, 2015) *Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye 2 (October 5th, 2015) *Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye 3 (October 12th, 2015) *Dune Miniseries Night 1 (December 16th, 2015) *Dune Miniseries Night 2 (December 23rd, 2015) *Dune Miniseries Night 3 (December 30th, 2015) *Children of Dune Part 1 (January 20th, 2016) *Children of Dune Part 2 (January 27th, 2016) *Children of Dune Part 3 (February 3rd, 2016) *Star Wars - The Clone Wars: The Mandalore Plot (February 8th, 2016) *Farscape - Revenging Angel (February 10th, 2016) *Star Wars - The Clone Wars: Voyage of Temptation (February 15th, 2016) *Star Wars - The Clone Wars: Duchess of Mandalore (February 22nd, 2016) *X-Files - Colony (March 21st, 2016) *10th Kingdom Part 1 (March 23rd, 2016) *X-Files - End Game (March 28th, 2016) *10th Kingdom Part 2 (March 30th, 2016) *10th Kingdom Part 3 (April 6th, 2016) *10th Kingdom Part 4 (April 13th, 2016) *10th Kingdom Part 5 (April 20th, 2016) *Metropolis (May 11th, 2016) *Babylon 5 - The Gathering (May 18th, 2016) *Babylon 5 - In The Beginning (May 25th, 2016) *Firefly: War Stories (May 30th, 2016) *Babylon 5 - Midnight on the Firing Line (June 1st, 2016) *Babylon 5 - Babylon Squared (June 8th, 2016) *Mahoromatic 1-4 (June 27th, 2016) *Doctor Who - The War Games (June 29th, 2016) Links *SF Debris on TGWTG.com *SF Debris on his website Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content